Respuestas
by shitdhorse
Summary: Ran sospecha que Conan es Shinichi. Pero teme estar perdiendo la cabeza. Pero a la vez quiere saber si son la misma persona. Pero le da miedo. Pero... Si algo que es cierto es que solo hay una verdad, y la gran verdad entre ellos era que se querían. Punto.


**_Respuestas._** ** _Summary: Ran sospecha que Conan es Shinichi. Pero teme estar perdiendo la cabeza. Pero a la vez quiere saber si son la misma persona. Pero le da miedo. Pero... Si algo que es cierto es que solo hay una verdad, y la gran verdad entre ellos era que se querían. Punto._**

RAN POV

Estoy estresada. Muy estresada, demasiado, diría yo. Y no.

No es por los estudios.

Ni por dinero.

Ni por familia.

Amigos.

Trabajo.

Ni mucho menos por mí misma.

Shinichi.

El maldito insensible del que estoy muy enamorada. Siempre él.

Y también Conan.

O quizás los dos, porque en un rincón de mi cabeza existe la remota posibilidad de que sean la misma persona.

Y en cuanto a remota y en un rincón. Mentira. Estoy casi completamente segura de que son la misma persona. Y digo casi, porque si digo que estoy segura y luego resulta que no, significará definitivamente que estoy perdiendo la cabeza por ese maniático de los detectives.

Estrés. Mucho estrés.

Y sin embargo estoy tumbada en la cama mirando el techo. Me imagino mi cara de circunstancia que suelo poner sin darme cuenta cuando me meto en mi mundo.

Un suspiro, creo que es el quinto en los pasados treinta minutos. Me doy la vuelta y me abrazo a la almohada, como buscando consuelo.

"Muy bien Ran, estás tan sola que te consuelas con una almohada."

-Ran-neechan, ¿estás hablando sola?

Ni me molesto en girarme. Si Conan, sí, estoy hablando sola por tu culpa y la de Shinichi. Es decir, la tuya. Creo.

-No, Conan-kun, estaba hablando por teléfono pero acabo de colgar.

-¿Y con quién hablabas?

Maldito Shinichi, me las pagarás algún día.

-Con Shinichi.

O a lo mejor me las pagas hoy.

-Eso es imposible, lleva hablando por teléfono con el profesor desde hace casi una hora, por eso me he vuelto.

Las pupilas de Conan brillan con diversión.

Maldito niño.

-Vale, estaba hablando con la almohada.

Espero su risa, pero en vez de eso me mira preocupado y se recuesta a mi lado. Para evitar que note mi sonrojo (no quiero que se dé cuenta de que sospecho de él) hundo mi cara en la almohada.

-Ran-neechan, ¿qué te pasa?

-Naada.

-No me mientas.

-No te miento.

-Pero lo estás haciendo ahora mismo.

-Conan-kun escuch-

-¿Es por Shinichi-niichan?

A ver, se supone que me tendría que dar ternura, pero como tengo en mente que es Shinichi, me molesta, entonces prefiero responderle la verdad aunque se sienta mal.

-Sí, es por él.

Venga Shinichi, ahora siéntete mal como yo.

Pero Conan sonríe.

SONRÍE.

Me estreso.

-¿Por qué sonríes?

-Porque Shinichi-niichan está igual de estresado que tú.

¿Qué?

-¿Y eso por qué?

-Porque te echa de menos.

Vale, eso es otra historia.

-Yo también le echo de menos, aunque a veces siento que está a mi lado.

Me mira asustado.

-Es decir, como tengo tantas fotos con él por el cuarto.

Sus facciones se relajan.

-Seguro que Shinichi-niichan también tiene fotos tuyas.

Eso de actuar a Shinichi como que no.

-Seguro.- dije sarcásticamente.

Me levanté y cogí una sudadera grande.

-Voy a dar una vuelta, creo que me vendría bien despejar la cabeza.

-¿Te acompaño?

-No, prefiero ir sola, Conan-kun, pero gracias.

-¿Estás enfadada con Shinichi-niichan?

Lo miro extrañada.

-¿Por qué iba a estarlo?

-Por no llamarte o venir.

Tenía pensado tranquilizarle e irme, pero a veces ser un poco mala no viene mal.

-Quizás sí está a mi lado, tan solo no de la forma de siempre.

Sonrío.

Conan (o Shinichi) palidece.

Amplío mi sonrisa.

-Nos vemos luego, Co-nan.

Y me voy, quiero estallar en carcajadas pero parecería que estoy loca.

Una vez en la calle decido poner en marcha mi plan de averiguar si Conan y Shinichi son la misma persona y si es así, cómo y por qué.

Así que llamo a uno de mis mejores amigos, que tanto Shinichi, como Sonoko, como yo conocemos desde los seis años.

Agoney.

Grandísimo amigo y como dice Sonoko nuestro amigo guapo gay.

Está loco, como yo, por eso sé que es la persona idónea para ayudarme.

- _Chica, ¿No tenías otro momento para llamarme?_

-¿Qué interrumpo?

\- _Mi exnovio quería hablar conmigo._

\- _Buah tía, gracias por llamarme, te amo._

\- JAJAJAJA.

\- _¿Qué te pasa nena?_

\- Shinichi.

- _Tu maridito querido._

Adivinad de quién se le ha pegado.

-Pienso que él y Conan son la misma persona.

Cualquier otra persona me hubiera llamado loca o se hubiera reído de mí.

- _Menos mal, creía que era el único que lo pensaba, ¿Estás en tu casa? Llego en cinco minutos, voy en coche._

Por eso lo quiero tanto.

-Estoy en la puerta, te espero.

Y literalmente en cinco minutos, se planta en mi puerta.

-¿Nos vamos?

Me subo al coche y lo abrazo.

-Me encanta tener amigos tan locos como yo.

-Dicen que las mejores personas están locas.

-Toda la razón.

-¿A dónde vamos?

-¿Cómo hago para saber cómo encogió?

-¿Viste algo extraño el día que desapareció?

-¿El día del parque?

-Sí.

Me estrujo el cerebro pensando. Vamos a ver, la noria, la casa, peluches, la fuente, el mirador, me perdí, el asesinato...

Un momento.

Había dos hombres. De negro, muy raros.

Pero parecían más de alguna religión rara.

Pero a Shinichi le resultaron extraños.

¿Los persiguió?

Lo dudo. ¿Por qué iba a perseguir a dos hombres...

QUE IBAN LITERALMENTE VESTIDOS DE NEGRO, SOLOS, EN UN PARQUE DE ATRACCIONES PARA LA FAMILIA.

Vale, quizás sí que los persiguiera.

-Había dos tipos vestidos enteros de negro con unas pintas muy raras, iban solos, no me cuadra porque es un lugar familiar y ellos no parecían ir a pasarlo bien. Durante unos minutos fueron sospechosos del asesinato de la montaña rusa.

-A lo mejor eran gays.

-La verdad, Ago. Esos hombres me parece que de gays poquito.

-Vale, ¿crees que Shinichi podría haberlos seguido?

-Shinichi es un maniático del misterio.

Nos miramos.

-Por supuesto que sí.- coincidimos los dos.

-Vale, ya tenemos algo.

-¿Iban de negro los dos?

-Sí, desde los pies hasta la cabeza.

-Quizás es una organización chunga.

Lo miro.

-Shinichi es capaz de haberse metido en un lío con una organización chunga.

-Que hombre tan suicida por favor.

Suicida no, estúpido sí.

-Intenta buscar algo de hombres de negro en Internet.

-A ver Ago, dudo bastante que me aparezca algo tipo: VENGA, ÚNETE A NUESTRO CLUB SÚPER CHACHI DE ASESINOS EN SERIE.

Agoney estalla en carcajadas.

-No, tonta, pero a lo mejor te sale alguna noticia de posibles casos.

Tiene sentido.

-Es verdad, usted me perdone.

-Perdonada.

Busco en Google algo relacionado con los hombres de negro.

BINGO...

... Y QUÉ FUERTE.

-Agoney, ¿ te acuerdas de un caso que tuvo mi padre hace mucho tiempo, de una chica que se presentó en la agencia, diciendo que había desaparecido su padre y nos hizo buscarlo y luego el hombre apareció muerto y la chica se llamaba Masami Hirota. Que además luego resultó ser una de los tres que habían robado mucho dinero?

-Sí, me acuerdo.

-Pues ella era de la organización, hay una noticia que confirma la muerte de una científica de una organización peligrosa desconocida.

-Joder, qué fuerte.

-Ella murió intentando robar una caja fuerte con pastillas.

-¿Se sabe su nombre real?

-Akemi Miyano.

-Busca su nombre concretamente en internet.

Me pongo manos a la obra.

-Agoney, aquí pone dónde vivía.

-¿Entonces?

-Hay que ir allí.

-Pero lleva tiempo muerta y además pone dónde vive, si había algún dato se lo habrán llevado.

-O quizás ella haya dejado pistas para llegar a otro sitio.

-No se diga más, vamos para allá.

Si Shinichi se entera de esto me mata.

O no, porque lo mato yo antes a él por meterse en tanto líos.

Cuando llegamos a la casa nos quedamos muertos.

-La leche, esta gente tenía dinero.

-Ni que lo digas.

Llamamos a la puerta pero para nuestra sorpresa está abierta.

-Está abierta. - trago duro.

-Bueno si morimos hoy espero que al menos le mandes un mensaje a Shinichi diciendo que lo quieres.

-No vamos a morir tonto.

O eso espero.

Entramos en la casa y nos encontramos con que estaba abierta porque estaba allí nada más y nada menos que el detective Takagi.

-¿Detective Takagi?

-¡Ran! ¿Qué haces aquí?

-Vengo buscando respuestas a una investigación. ¿Podemos?

-Solo porque eres tú, estamos aquí porque hace poco se suicidó un hombre llamado Akira Yamada, que resultó ser amigo y compañero de Akemi Miyano en esa organización. Estamos buscando por si han dejado alguna pista.

Me entran ganas de vomitar.

¿En qué mierda te has metido Shinichi?

Comenzamos a registrar la casa. Está todo muy ordenado, tanto que da miedo. El sofá me llama la atención. Y más que el sofá, la tela. Está rasgada con perfección, como si la hubieran cortado con las tijeras. Me acerco y empiezo a tantear el sofá, la esquina está muy dura, demasiado para ser un sofá. Rompo la tela por completo y cae al suelo un álbum de fotos. Las primeras páginas están vacías.

Y entonces veo una foto.

Hostia.

No me lo puedo creer.

Ganas

De

Vomitar.

-A-Agoney.

-¿Has encontrado algo?

-S-si.

Se acerca a mí corriendo.

Mira la foto.

-¿ESA ES LA NIÑA HAIBARA?

Sí, pero con diez años más.

Agoney me quita el álbum de las manos.

-Aquí hay una carta y una cajita pequeña.

-Lee la carta.

\- _"A quién lea estas palabras:_ _Hola, soy Akira Yamada, el que fue mejor amigo de Akemi Miyano durante muchísimos años. Espero que quién encuentre esta carta sea alguien con buen corazón. He pertenecido a la Organización de Hombres de Negro durante más de 20 años, obligado por mi padre, quién le maltrató por ser homosexual. Pero no aguanté más, Akemi, junto a su hermana Shiho crearon el una droga que en un principio era para matar, pero al no haber sido probado por humanos, la creación resultó servir para encoger. Shiho me informó de las víctimas de la droga, para su posible cura me brindó varias pastillas. Ella tomó una para poder escapar. Yo decidí suicidarme. Por favor, a quién esté leyendo esto, salvad esas vidas. Esa Organización se esconde en el centro de Tokyo, cuando corren peligro, huyen a Nueva York y se esconden. Espero que mi muerte no haya sido en vano._ _Atentamente: Akira Yamada."_

En shock.

Literalmente en shock.

\- Que hombre tan noble, si es que es gay como yo joder.

\- ¿Entonces en esa cajita está la droga que encogió a Shinichi?

-Eso parece.

-Ran, ¿Estás bien?

\- Haibara lo sabía todo. Se supone que Shinichi y yo hemos sido mejores amigos siempre.

-Ran...

-Y sin embargo ha preferido confiar en alguien que apenas conocía y que además perteneció a la organización.

-Lo siento mucho.

-Probablemente estén enamorados.

-Lo dudo mucho.

Pero yo lo tengo muy claro.

-Vámonos, hay que llevar esto a comisaría y la puta pastilla a la niña.

-Vale.

Una opresión bestial se instala en mi pecho y me entran muchas ganas de llorar.

-No entiendo cómo es posible que nosotros que hemos empezado a investigar hoy hayamos conseguido mucho más de lo que él ha conseguido en casi un año.

-Porque él solo piensa en detener a esa gente, sin pensar primero en volver a ser Shinichi, la encargada de la pastilla es Haibara.

-Siendo ella la creadora de la pastilla, ¿cómo es posible que que no haya sacado la cura?

-Porque ella no quiere volver a ser Shiho.

Agoney me mira.

-No quiere que Shinichi se separe de ella. Y supongo que él tampoco.

-Ran...

-Le voy a enseñar la pastilla, pero no sela voy a dar.

\- ¿Y a quién se la quieres dar?

\- Al hermano de mi madre.

-¿Por qué?

-Porque es catedrático en química y sabrá sacar la cura en dos días como mucho.

Llegamos a comisaría y le entregamos la carta al inspector Megure. Después emprendemos marcha a casa del profesor Agasa.

-¡Ran! ¡Qué sorpresa! ¿Qué haces aquí? Conan está en tu casa.

\- Lo sé, profesor.

Veo un deje de preocupación en sus ojos.

-¿Entonces?

\- Sé lo de Shinichi.

El pánico inunda sus facciones.

\- Sé lo de la organización, la droga, Haibara, Conan. Lo sé todo.

\- Pero... ¿Cómo?

\- Creo que eso no es importante. Dígale a Haibara que tengo tres de esas pastillas, las voy a llevar a un profesional para que saque la cura. Si Shinichi la quiere que me la pida.

-Ran, Shinichi-

-No, profesor. Me ha quedado clara mi postura en nuestra relación. Que sea feliz con la niña.

Y con lágrimas en mis ojos salgo disparada para el coche y Agoney, sin decir una palabra, arranca para llevarme a casa.

-¿Quieres que vayamos a ver a tu tío?

-No quiero molestarte más, Ago.

-No seas tonta, no quiero llegar a casa y encontrarme con mil llamadas perdidas de mi exnovio.

-Entonces vamos.

El móvil comienza a sonar como loco.

Es Shinichi.

-Te están llamando.

-Lo sé.

Silencio.

-¿Es...?

-Sí.

Silencio el móvil y lo guardo. El profesor lo habrá llamado. Pero yo no soy un juguete y ahora no estoy para sus tonterías.

Llegamos a casa de mi tío. Le explicó la situación y le doy la pastilla.

-En aproximadamente tres días la cura estará lista. Es un poco complicado pero a mí no me costará tanto trabajo.

-Muchas gracias tío.

-Sin problemas, pequeña.

Al salir de la casa llamo a mamá, me voy a quedar con ella hasta tener la cura. No quiero ver a Shinichi. Luego llamo a papá para informarle. Siento que van a ser tres días muy largos.

Pero no, pasan volando porque me he pasado la mayoría del tiempo llorando y una vez la pastilla en mis manos, decido regresar.

Le envío un mensaje a Shinichi y le digo que voy a dejar la pastilla en su casa, que si la quiere que vaya por ella.

Con lo que yo no contaba era que antes de que me diera tiempo a irme de la casa, él llegó. Conan. Shinichi. En fin.

-Me voy a mi casa.

Voy a ir hacia la puerta pero para mí sorpresa cierra y echa el pestillo.

-Voy a tomarme esa pastilla y después vamos a hablar tú y yo. Y nada ni nadie lo va a evitar.

Joder.

-No voy a quedarme a escuchar lo que ya sé.

-No guapa, no. ¿Sabes al peligro al que te haa expuesto? ¡Podrías haber muerto!

-Me he expuesto al mismo peligro que TÚ.

-Ran esta era mi lucha.

-Me mentiste.

Se tensa.

-Me has estado mintiendo durante casi un año, Shinichi. UN AÑO. Has estado viéndome la cara de tonta todo este tiempo. Tú y la otra. Haibara, Shiho, como se llame. Si ya te habías aburrido de mí prefería que me lo dijeras a que te conpincharas con la creadora de la droga que te encogió para reírte de mí.

-Ran, eso si que n-

-¡Si tan poco me querías haberte marchado de mi vida!

Trato de darle de lado y marcharme, pero me agarra del brazo y me impulsa hacia su pecho. Me agarra los brazos y evito por todos los medios no mirarle a los ojos.

-Ran, mírame.

Estoy completamente segura de que si lo miro, romperé a llorar.

-Ran, no sé qué ha pasado por tu cabeza, pero tienes que enterarte que primero que nada no me gusta Haibara, nunca me ha gustado y nunca me va a gustar. Es una amiga y compañera. Punto. Segundo, nunca he pretendido hacerte daño. Nunca. Tenía miedo de que si sabías la verdad y esos hombres se enterarán fueran a por ti. Tercero, no eres consciente del sufrimiento que he tenido sin poder consolarte como quería. Y para finalizar. Quiero hacerte una pregunta.

Por primera vez en todo el tiempo que ha estado hablando, decido mirarlo a los ojos.

-¿Sabes por qué decidí quedarme contigo, siendo Conan, en vez de irme con mis padres y cerrar el problema de primera hora?

Niego con la cabeza.

Afloja el agarre sobre mí y siento sus músculos relajarse.

-Porque te quiero.

-Porque te quiero más que a nadie en este mundo. Porque no hubiera soportado no verte. Porque te necesito. Y no estoy dispuesto a perderte.

No dice nada más. Tan solo se inclina.

Y une sus labios con los míos. Rodeo su cuello con mis brazos y el me abraza por la cintura. Siento mil cosas por mi estómago, tengo ganas de llorar de alegría, de gritar, de reír. Y me río en el beso, mientras lloro y lo siento sonreír. Se separa y me abraza fuertemente. Puedo escuchar los latidos de su corazón.

-Te quiero, Ran.

-Te quiero, Shinichi.

Supongo que no necesito más respuestas.

 **Fin.**


End file.
